sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Tiga
}} is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show and is the 12th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, ''Ultraman Tiga was aired at 6:00pm and aired between September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997, with a total of 52 episodes with 5 movies (3 being crossovers, 2 being direct sequel to the series as well as a comic book series). After a franchise hiatus of over 15 years, set in a universe different from all previous series and updated with a new look and feel. Tiga is the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors. It is one of the most popular entries in the Ultra Series. Because of Tiga's popularity, he had more exposure on TV and movies than any other Heisei Ultraman. Ultraman Tiga was also dubbed in English by 4Kids Entertainment and broadcast in the United States as part of the FoxBox programming block on Fox Broadcasting Company affiliates, making it the fourth Ultra Series to air in the United States after Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Ultraman: Towards the Future. Plot Set in an alternate universe in the year 2007-2010 (2049 in the U.S. dub), giant monsters and conquering aliens start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created along with its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a holographic message in a capsule found by researchers, the GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago. GUTS finds the three ancient statues, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. The same evil reappears in the finale of the series, the Ruler of Darkness Gatanothor, and his servants, Gijera and Zoigar. Gatanothor defeats Ultraman Tiga with ease, withstanding the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified version of the Zeperion Ray, both Tiga's finishes, and turns him back into a stone statue, but the light of humanity is able to turn him into Glitter Tiga, giving him the power to defeat Gatanothor and save the Earth. However, Tiga's victory came at a cost. Daigo was no longer able to become Tiga after the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after his final battle. It is revealed that Tiga, although no longer bound to Daigo, its energy now remains in the heart of all those who believe in Tiga, inner-strength and justice. Given the right conditions such as times of despair, the sparks will gather and the Tiga statue will be revitalized. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cameos ;Episode 49: The original Ultraman helps to defeat monster Yanakagi. As mentioned earlier, Tiga is from an entirely different timeline than the original Ultra series, so a lot of plot contortions are made in order to bring together this dream team, to honor the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman. Films *''Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey'' (2000): The story is set two years after the final episode. *''Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant'' (2001): A direct-to-video special set many years after the end of the series (Year 2038, 21 years after the events of Ultraman Dyna) In it, Daigo and Rena also have a son who is named Tsubasa. Team ups Cast * / : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Sky Type): *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Power Type): *Monsters and Aliens: English dub An English dub of the series was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and recorded by their in-house dubbing studio, 4Kids Productions. The dub aired on the Fox Box, which was formally the Fox Kids Children's block on Fox in the United States. The first episode premiered on September 14, 2002. 4Kids made some significant changes, such as producing a new theme song and soundtrack that replaced the originals. Storylines were altered to comply with Fox's Standards and Practices division and accommodate commercial breaks and broadcasting scheduling. Each episode was one or two minutes shorter than its Japanese counterpart. The dub included tongue-in-cheek dialogue, which changed the personalities for some characters such as Captain Iruma, who was changed from a smart, level-headed individual to an airhead. Additionally, Captain Iruma was referred to as a "sir" instead of a "ma'am". Some monsters were given new sound effects, and the transformation sequence was altered altogether, showcasing all of Tiga's forms and emphasizing the change from Daigo to Tiga. Tiga's "Multi, Power, and Sky Types" are changed into "Omni, Power, and Speed Modes," respectively. The Spark Lens was renamed the "Torch of Tiga", although the Region 1 DVD Release refers to it as the "Spark Lance" for the first DVD but afterwards, the translation becomes "Spark Lens. His light techniques were called "Luminizers", and the Color Timer is referred to as the "Biotic Sensor." Ultraman Tiga was removed from the FoxBox lineup on March 15, 2003, due to low ratings, with only 25 episodes of the 52-episode series having aired. 4Kids initially planned to relaunch the show in September, but decided to release the Japanese episodes on DVD instead. As a result, their dub is only viewable through recordings of the original broadcasts. Erica Schroeder (who voiced Rena) claimed that part of the reason for Ultraman Tiga's limited success in the U.S. was due to 4Kids' indecision whether to satirize the show or make it serious. English voice cast *Wayne Grayson as Daigo Madoka *Erica Schroeder as Rena Yanase *Megan Hollingshead as Megumi Iruma *Jimmy Zoppi as Masami Horii *Andrew Paull as Tetsuo Shinjoh *Sebastian Arcelus *David Moo *Dan Green *Mike Pollock *Corinne Orr *Jason Samuels *Eric Stuart Songs ;Opening theme *"TAKE ME HIGHER" **Lyrics and Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: **Arrangement: **String Arrangement: **Choral Arrangement: **Artist: V6 **Original Artist: Rodgers, English version of Take Me Higher before V6 translated it into Japanese language *: "TAKE ME HIGHER" reached #1 of the Oricon Weekly Rankings Charts for the week of September 30, 1996, and became a Platinum Record. ;Ending Theme *"Brave Love, TIGA" **Producer: **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Leader: Gorō Kishitani **Members: , Toshiaki Karasawa, , Sunplaza Nakano, , Masahiko Nishimura, Barbe-Q Wasada, , , , , , }} Adaptations Dark Horse Comics published a manga-style series based on Ultraman Tiga in 2003–2004.Dark Horse Launches Ultraman Tiga Comic References External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) Category:1996 Japanese television series debuts Category:1997 Japanese television series endings Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Tokyo Broadcasting System shows Category:Mainichi Broadcasting System shows Category:Alien visitations in fiction